Hopeless
by lioneatbunny
Summary: Jungkook sakit, Taehyung ingin ia sembuh, tapi Jungkook tidak akan sembuh jika sebenarnya ia tidak pernah sakit. Taekook, Family, Angst, Jungkook ternistakan.
1. PROLOGUE

Soul Kim Hospital adalaha salah satu rumah sakit jiwa terkenal yang bekerja sama dengan Kim Company. Rumah sakit jiwa ini terbukti keprofesionalannya karena hasil dari kerja mereka yang dapat dilihat kesuksesannya.

Kim Company adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar dan tersukses di Korea Selatan. Tidak hanya di Korea Selatan, di negara besar seperti Amerika-pun juga mengenal akan kesuksesan Kim Company. Tak jarang banyak proposal-proposal yang masuk untuk meminta kerja sama dengan Kim Company. Namun, tentu saja tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Kim Company hanya akan menerima kerja sama jika apa yang diajukan dalam proposal perusahaan lain mampu memberikan benefit yang besar terhadap Kim Company. Mereka juga tak segan-segan menolak perusahaan besar lain jika apa yang mereka tawarkan tidak memuaskan. Picik? Tentu saja, dalam permainan bisnis, naif adalah salah satu sifat yang harus dihilangkan.

Namun, walaupun strategi yang mereka gunakan terkesan picik, namun mereka tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang illegal. Kim Company juga terkenal akan kemurahan hatinya. Jika dalam berbisnis mereka terkenal akan kekejaman dalam pengambilan saham maupun benefit, namun dalam kehidupan diluar bisnis mereka seperti keluarga pada umumnya.

Kim Company yang dipimpin dan dimiliki oleh Kim Youngha dengan istrinya bernama Kim Yoona yang merupakan seorang pemilik Le'Daz Shop. Mall terbesar di Korea Selatan, selain itu Yoona juga merupakan mantan model terpopuler saat remaja, keluarganya juga dari kalangan konglomerat. Mereka mempunyai dua anak yaitu Kim Taehyung anak pertama dan Kim Joohee anak kedua.

Kim Taehyung berumur 22 tahun yang kini sedang berkuliah di Hangguk University, universitas Korea Selatan yang bergengsi. Dia mengambil jurusan Bisnis dan Seni Musik. Ya, dia mengambil dua jurusan karena selain orang tuanya adalah salah satu investor pertama di Hangguk University ia juga memiliki otak yang cerdas, jenius kalau bisa kita kategorikan dan wajah tampannya adalah nilai plus plus yang dimilikinya. Tak sedikit pula dosen-dosen yang meminta bantuannya untuk menggantikan mereka mengajar jika mereka tidak bisa hadir.

Kim Joohee berumur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di Meis High School, sekolah dengan diisi hanya oleh anak konglomerat dan pintar-pintar. Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik dengan badan yang tinggi semampai. Selain itu ia adalah siswa yang cukup pintar dan seorang model untuk majalah yang terkenal. Di sekolahnya ia sering dipanggil Tzuyu.

Oh, apakah aku belum memperkenalkan Jeon Jungkook atau yang sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi Kim Jungkook? Jika belum mari aku kenalkan. Namja berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut dark brown, kulit putih halus, mata bulat bening, dan bibir tipis juga gigi kelinci lucunya. Jungkook adalah anak angkat keluarga Kim, dan dia juga adalah salah satu pasien dari Soul Kim Hospital. Apakah dia gila? Mereka bilang begitu. Namun, apakah benar apa yang mereka katakan itu apa adanya atau ada apanya.

Penasarankah?

Tunggu chapter 1-nya.

btw ini sebenenya udah gua pub di wattpad tp gua pengen pub di ffn juga dan apa ada yg ngerespon ato kgk hehehe kalok respon banyak yg suka gua juga bakal up disini kalok kgk yaudah di wattpad aja heheh

so, komen juseyoooo


	2. FILE 01

Malam itu Taehyung yang maih berumur 10 tahun sedang membaca buku pelajarannya dengan sesekali mencomot kue coklat yang berada disebelahnya. Malam pukul 19.00 itu terasa sunyi karena saat itu appanya memang masih belum pulang dan sang eomma sedang ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan adiknya yang sedang demam. Kesunyia terus melanda hingga ia mendengar suara sang ayah yang memanggilnya dari arah bawah, tepatnya ruang tamu.

"Taehyung, kemari" teriak sang appa dari bawah membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya dan turun ke bawah menuju ayahnya.

Sesaat ia menginjak lantai ruang tamu dapat ia lihat sang appa yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan anak kecil laki-laki dipangkuannya. Anak kecil itu terlihat memandangi seisi ruang tamu dengan mata bulatnya yang memancarkan ketertarikan pada sekitarnya. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Taehyung yang juga menatapnya sehingga pandangan mereka bertubrukan.

"Taehyun, kemarilah" ucap sang appa menyuruhnya untuk mendekat kearahnya, dan Taehyung menyanggupinya hingga ia duduk disebelah sang appa yang memangku anak kecil itu.

"appa, dia siapa?" tanya Taehyung yang tak dapat memendung rasa penasarannya kepada anak kecil itu.

"dia adalah Jeon Jungkook. Appa mengangkatnya menjadi anak appa, jadi sekarangmarganya berubah menjadi Kim Jungkook. Dia lucu bukan?" tanya sang appa menghadapkan Jungkook kesamping, menghadap Taehyung.

"Jungkookie?" panggil Taehyung dan mendapat senyum menggemaskan darinya.

Dia sangat manis dan lucu, kulitnya putih tidak sepertinya yang sedikit tan, gigi depannya yang lucu bagaikan kelinci, juga jangan lupakan mata bulat yang berbinar-binar itu. Jungkook menggunakan sweeter putih dan membuatnya tampak hugable. Astaga, apa Taehyung boleh memeluknya sebentar saja?

"sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya. Ingin menggendongnya?" tawar sang appa melihat ketertarikan dimata sang anak.

"ne, appa" ucap Taehyung ceria dan menerima Jungkook dipangkuannya.

Setelah memangku Jungkook, Taehyung mulai bermain bersamanya. Dasarnya Taehyung memang pecinta anak kecil dan Jungkook berbeda lima tahun darinya. Taehyung juga mempunya adik perempuan bernama Kim Joohee, ia berbeda enam tahun darinya dan satu tahun lebih muda dari Jungkook.

Hampir lima belas menit mereka bercanda dengan sang appa yang kini telah kembali dari kamarnya mengganti baju kerjanya dengan yang lebih santai. Hingga suara seseorang terdengar dari arah belakang mereka yang ternyata sang eomma dengan menggendong adiknya yang tertidur pulas.

"kau sudah pulang, sayang? Bagaimana Joohee?" tanya sang appa kepada eomma menghampirinya dan mengambil alih menggendong Joohee.

"dokter bilang ia hanya kelelahan dan makan yang kurang teratur. Bagaimana pekerjaamu?" tanya balik eomma belum menyadari kehadiran Jungkook diruang tamu.

"lancar, oh iya aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu" appa mulai menggandeng tangan eomma untuk mendekati Taehyung yang sedang memangku seorang anak kecil.

"ini Jungkook, aku mengankatnya menjadi anak kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya appa menatap eomma yang menatap Jungkook dengan dalam dan dapat dilihat kerutan didahinya.

Lama ruang tamu itu hanya diisi kesunyian. Sang eomma masih belum membuka suaranya membuat appa dan Taehyung was was. Tatapan dari sang eomma tidak bisa diartikan oleh keduanya.

[FUTURE]

Siang itu suasana kampus sedang ramai karena perlombaan basket antar kampus yang sedang berlangsung. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menonton menyoraki tim masing-masing. Tim basket dari Hangguk University yang pemilik rumah dengan Lim University. Suasana sangat ramai dan panas karena saat ini permainan telah memasuki babak final.

Hangguk University memimpin permainan dengan sang ketua tim Kim Taehyung. Ya, Kim Taehyung mahasiswa tampan dan pintar yang sangat dieluk-elukan oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Hangguk University. Oh, tidak hanya Hanggu University, namun setiap kampus di Korea mengenalnya.

Tidak berlebihan karena memang Taehyung adala anak dari pemilik Kim Company dan selain itu ia adalah pemuda yang tampan dan bertalenta. Cerdas, pemain basket, penari, bahkan bernyanyipun ia bisa melakukannya.

"AAAAAAAHHHH, HANGGUK UNIVERSITY MENANGGGG."

"KIM TAEHYUUUNNNGGG, FIGHTING"

"KIM TAEHYUNG KAU KEREN"

Dapat kita dengar teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari kaum hawa yang kini meneriaki Kim Tehyung dan tim atas kemenangannya. Mereka bersorak dan berpelukan, ini adalah kemenangan kesekian untuk mereka. Mari kita lihat dari sisi Taehyung.

Kini Taehyung meminum minuman isotoniknya sambil mengelap keringat yang berada di dahinya. Temannya berbincang satu sama lain dengan semangat atas kemenangan mereka. Taehyung berdiri dan mengambil barangnya untuk keluar dari arena.

"Taehyung, kau sudah akan pergi?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang melihat Taehyung sudah akan meninggalkan arena.

"ne hyung, aku ada urusan" jawab Taehyung menatap namja tampan itu yang berjalan mendekatinya dan teman-temannya yang lain kembali mengobrol satu sama lain.

"menjenguk adikmu?" tanya sang hyung tersenyum kearah Taehyung.

"ne. Sudah dua hari aku tidak bisa menjengukanya hyung" ucap Taehyung tersenyum simpul walau dalam hati ia sangat merindukan sang adik.

"hati-hati dijalan, semoga adimu lebih baik"

"gumawoyo, Seokjin hyung" dan Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang menatap punggungnya sedih.

Ia selalu merasa bahwa Taehyung sangat menyayangi adik angkatnya itu. Ia dapat melihat kesedihan dimatanya setiap kali Seokjin menanyakan adiknya. Taehyung pernah sekali mengajaknya namun tak sampai keruangannya karena ruangan untuk adik Taehyung tidak mengijinkan orang asing masuk tanpa izin dari kakek Taehyung.

Taehyung POV

Aku memakirkan mobilku diparkiran Soul Kim Hospital dan keluar berjalan memasuki rumah sakit jiwa milik keluarga Kim. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan rumah sakit jiwa tidak menerima tamu, namun siapa yang berani melarang anak pemilik rumah sakit untuk datang?

Aku berjalan dilorong yang menuju sebuah ruangn yang berada dipojok lorong. Pintu berwarna putih yang menghubungkan kepada sebuah ruangan yang adiknya berada disana. Duduk diatas kasurnya dengan kedua tangan yang terikat didepan. Ada kaca yang membatasi ruangan sang adik. Hanya aku yang dapat melihat Jungkook sedangkan Jungkook tidak akan dapat melihat diriku.

Ia menatap jendela yang berada disamping kanan atasnya. Menatap dengan pandangan yang kosong. Tubuhnya dibalut baju rumah sakit berwarna putih dengan celana kain yang berwarna sama dengan bajunya. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, dan kulitnya semakin pucat karena sudah hampir satu setengah tahun ia diisolasi diruangan ini dengan kasus depresi.

Awalnya aku tidak percaya bahwa Jungkook yang berani menusuk Joohee dengan sebuah pisau yang berada didapur. Entah bagaimana namun dokter pribadi keluarga Kim menyatakan bahwa Jungkook mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Saat itu aku hanya dapat melihat Jungkook yang diseret ke rumah sakit jiwa ini saat setelah Joohee mendapatkan penanganan utama. Jungkook terus menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang entah apa. Aku ingin sekali memeluk dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Namun, bagaimana bocah sepertiku melawan keputusan tertua.

Appa hanya dapat menangis menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan kakek yang berada disebelahnya menepuk bahu appa. Sedangkan eomma hanya menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan diam dan dingin, entah apa yang dipikirkanya. Dari awal eomma memang tidak pernah menganggap Jungkook bagian dari keluarga Kim. Karena yang aku ketahui, Jungkook adalah anak dari selingkuhan appa yang telah meninggal, aku mengetahuinya ketika appa dan eomma bertengkar hebat malam itu. Walaupun mengetahui jati diri Jungkook, aku tidak pernah membencinya bahkan aku sangat menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri.

Aku mendekat kearah jendela yang menjadi pelindung dari ruangan Jungkook. Aku menatapnya lekat mengingat masa-masa kecil kita saat bermain bersama. Jungkook adalah anak yang baik dan cerdas. Ia juga sangat mandiri dan tidak pernah mau menyusahkan orang lain. Setiap pagi ia selalu merapikan kasurnya, padahal saat itu ia masih berumur tujuh tahun dan aku sudah dua belas tahun.

"Jungkookie" lirihku, dan seolah mendengar ucapanku yang aku tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mendengar dan melihatku dari sisinya.

"entah apa yang terjadi padamu, aku harap kau cepat sembuh dan kita bermain bersama seperti dulu" lanjutku menatap matanya yang memandang kosong kearahku. "aku merindukanmu, saengi"

Beberapa saat hening, aku menikmati waktu sunyiku memandan wajah Jungkook yang kini menatap tembok dengan kosong. Lalu aku mendengar sebuah senandung yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya dengan indah. Jungkook sangat suka menyanyi, ia juga suka bermain piano yang berada di ruang keluarga. Walaupun eomma sering memarahinya karena piano itu adalah piano kesayangan eomma, dan aku sering mendapatinya diam-diam memainkan piano itu ketika eomma sedang pergi.

Jarum jam terus berdetak hingga menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas siang, dan tepat itu juga Jungkook menghentikan senandungnya dan suara pintu terbuka terdengar diruangan ini. Aku menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Dr. Jung bersama dengan dua perawat lainnya.

"Dr. Jung" sapaku sopan namun ia terlihat terkejut begitu juga dua perawat laki-laki disampingnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku melihatnya.

"o-oh, Taehyung, kau datang? Sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Jungkook," suara Dr. Jung terdengar gugu dan ragu.

"ya, sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi adikku," jawabku, lalu pandanganku tertuju pada nampan yang berada ditangan perawat laki-laki yang bername tag Nam Woohyun, "mengantar obat?" tanyaku.

"ya, sekarang jam makan dan minum obatnya. Kalau begitu saya akan memberikannya segera" jawab Dr. Jung lalu memasuki ruangan Jungkook diikuti dua perawat tadi.

Aku dapat melihat Dr. Jung yang mendekati Jungkook lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang. Jungkook terlihat gelisah, ia mulai menampakkan wajah ketakutan yang tak aku ketahu kenapa. Jungkook mulai memberontak dan kedua perawat tadi memegangi kedua lengannya sedangkan Dr. Jung mmberi suntikan di lengan kirinya.

Setelah selesai, Jungkook terlihat lebih tenang namun pandangannya lebih terlihat kosong dari sebelumnya.

Dr. Jung dan kedua perawat tadi keluar dari ruangan dan tersenyum sebentar sebelum keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun aku dapat melihat wajah gelisah dari perawat bernama Woohyun tadi. Ia terlihat takut dan khawatir, entah kenapa.

AUTHOR POV

Dr. Jung keluar dari kamar Jungkook dan berdiri didepan pintu dengan raut kesal. Ia menggibas tangannya di bajunya seperti membersihkan debu dan berdecih kesal membuat dua perawat tadi terlihat takut.

"sial, kenapa si bocah itu datang disaat seperti ini? Sial" kesalnya lalu menghadap kedua perawat yang bersamanya.

"kerja bagus hari ini, jaga mulut kalian. Jika terbongkar, hidup kalian juga keluarga kalian akan dipertaruhkan" ucapnya tajam lalu pergi meninggalkan dua perawat tadi yang menahan gelisah dan ketakutan.

 **WELL, ini chapter satunya. eotte? hhehehe, hope u like it *** **komen plisss...**


	3. FILE 02 Begin?

Jungkook kecil tidur dipangkuan Kim Youngha – appa angkatnya – yang kini menatap istrinya yang bernama Kim Yoona yang bersedekap dada dihadapan sang suami. Ia membuang muka menghadap kearah lain selain kearah sang suami yang sedang memangku bocah kecil dipangkuannya.

Yoona menghelakan nafasnya lalu berkata, "siapa dia?" menatap Youngha penuh selidik.

"dia Jungkook, aku mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan, Yoona-ya" jawab Youngha yang dijawab senyuman angkuh dari Yoona.

"kenapa tiba-tiba mengadopsi anak? Kenapa tidak mendiskusikan dulu denganku?" kini nada yang digunakan oleh Yoona benar-benar menggambarkan betapa kecewanya dia. Bukan, bukan karen tentang sang suami yang tiba-tiba mengadopsi seorang anak, tetapi ia tahu siapa anak itu.

"maafkan aku, hanya saja aku melihatnya di jalan dan aku tertarik dengannya. Aku jamin dia anak yang baik dan penurut, Yoona-ya. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak mendiskusikan tentang hal ini kepadamu dulu. Aku mohon terima dia dalam keluarga ini," jelas Youngha menatap memohon kearah sang istri.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Yoona. Yoona terus menatap Jungkook yang terlelap dengan tenang. Ia sakit tentu, karena ia tahu siapa eomma Jungkook. Karena eomma Jungkook adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Jeon Seomi. Sahabat yang juga merebut hati suaminya dulu. Ia hampir kehilangan Youngha karena Seomi.

"kau kira aku tidak mengetahuinya? Dia anak dari Seomi kan? Jeon Seomi" dan ucapan tiba-tiba yang keluar dari Yoona membuat Youngha diam, ia terkejut bagaimana sang istri mengetahui tentang Jungkook. Apa dia juga mengetahui bahwa... tidak mungkin.

"kenapa terkejut? Kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kau masih sering mengunjunginya? Aku tidak sebuta itu tidak merasakan perubahan dari suamiku sendiri," airmata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Yoona, "dan aku bertanya-tanya, apa dia, dia adalah anak Seomi denganmu?"

Dan dengan itu Youngha hanya dapat membulatkan matanya dan menatap Yoona terkejut. Yoona yang melihatnya tentu saja mengira bahwa apa yang dia prediksikan ternyata benar. Entah benar atau tidak namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Yoona tetap merasa kecewa dan marah.

"terserah, kau mau mengangkatnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya bagian dari keluarga ini" ucap final Yoona membuat Youngha menatapnya sedih yang meninggalkan Youngha dengan Jungkook di ruang tamu.

Youngha menatap wajah Jungkook yang tertidur lama dan sendu. Ia mengusap wajah Jungkook, tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari sudut mata Jungkook dan Minho yang melihatnya langsung menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah"

~Hopeless~

[FUTURE]

Suara goresan bulpoin terdengar di dalam ruang kantor tersebut. Tinta hitam mengukir sebuah tanda tangan diatas kertas sebuah dokumen. Dibawah tanda tangan terdapat nama sang pemilik perusahaan "Kim Youngha". Sang pengusaha besar tersukses di Korea maupun luar negeri, seseorang yang termasuk kaum feodal jika kita dapat mengatakannya pada masa feodalisme.

Sang pemilik perusahaan besar dengan kepribadian yang berwibawa. Sekali kalian melihatnya kalian akan merasakan aura karisma dan wibawa yang keluar darinya. Walaupun kini ia telah berkepala empat namun tak mengurangi kesan tampan yang berada diwajahnya.

Dalam ruangan kantornya ia dengan serius menandatangani brkas-berkas yang diberikan sang asisten. Sesekali ia menatap jam tangannya, memastikan bahwa jam belum menunjukkan waktu yang terlalu sore untuknya mengunjungi sang anak.

Tok tok tok

Bunyi pintu yang diketuk secara sopan dari luar tidak membuatnya mengalihkan bahkan memberhentikan kegiatannya menandatangani berkas yang menggunung di mejanya. Dengan suara beratnya ia menyuruh siapapun yang ada diluar untuk masuk.

"kau terlihat sibuk," sebuah suara laki-laki paruh baya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya melihat sang abeoji yang berjalan pelan dengan tongkatnya, membuat sang abeoji terlihat lebih berwibawa.

"abeoji, duduklah. Ada apa abeoji kemari?" tanya Youngha mempersilahkan sang abeoji duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"tidak ada, abeoji hanya ingin mengunjungimu dan perusahaan ini. Apa kau akan pergi kesuatu tempat? Kau terdengar terburu-buru" tanya sang abeoji menatap anakna yang kini berada di kursi yang dulu ditempatinya.

"tidak terlalu, hanya saja aku akan mengunjungi Jungkooki hari ini" jawab Youngha melihat jam tangannya.

"pulanglah, tadi kakek sudah mengunjunginya dan ia baik-baik saja. Besok saja kau mengunjunginya, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri" nasihat sang abeoji membuatnya tersentuh.

Memang jika ia tidak bisa mengunjungi Jungkook, sang abeoji atau Taehyung yang mengunjunginya dan memberitahu mengenai keadaannya. Bisa saja ia bertanya pada sang dokter pribadi namun ia lebih lega jika mengetahuinya langsung dari keluarganya.

"aboeji benar. Mungkin aku akan mengunjunginya besok saja berkas-berkas ini benar-benar tiada hentinya untuk mengembangkan diri, ck" kesal Youngha membuat sang aboeji terkekeh pelan.

"bagaimana dengan anak-anakmu yang lain dengan istrimu? Mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya sang abeoji kepada Youngha, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang bertemu dengan cucu-cucu dan menantunya.

"mereka baik-baik saja. Tzuyu tetap mengikuti kegiata modelingnya sedang Yoona ia tetap melanjutkan usahanya"

"bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Bagaimana nilainya di tempat kuliahnya?" tanya sang abeoji antusias. Dia sangat membanggakan cucunya Kim Taehyung.

"ya, dia selalu yang terbaik dan dia tetap membantuku dia mengurus berkas-berkas yang aku bawa pulang." Memang benar jika Taehyung akan membantunya mengerjakan berkasnya jika ia memiliki waktu luang.

"bagus, aku sangat bangga terhadapnya" ucap sang abeoji tersenyum puas dan bangga.

Sebenarnya jika Youngha boleh mengomentari, sang abeoji benar-benar terlalu menganggungkan keluarga yang sempurna. Ia selalu memantau cucu-cucunya dalam hal akademik dan perilakunya, tak terkecuali juga Jungkook. Ia merasa sang abeoji terlalu menganggungkan kesempurnaan

~Hopeless~

Ruangan itu begitu sempit, ditengahnya terdapat ranjang tunggal dengan beberapa alat aneh dikitarnya. Ranjang yang terlihat seperti ranjang operasi itu ditempatai seorag pemuda yang menatap langit-langit dengan kosong. Bola matanya tidak fokus dan badannya menggigil efek dari suntikan yang diberikan kepadanya sejam yang lalu.

Baju putih yang ia kenakan basah oleh keringat dinginnya. Tangannya terjatuh lemas disebelah badannya. Bibirnya pucat dan sedikit kebiruan membuatnya terlihat seperti sesosok mayat namun naik turun dadanya menandakan bahwa ia masih bernafas dan hidup. Pernafasannyapun terdengar berburu.

Suara pintu terbuka dan tiga orang masuk mendekati satu-satunya ranjang yang berada disana. Salah satu yang memakai jubah dokter dengan sarung tangan rumah sakit memegang pergelangan tangan pemudatadi dan merasakan denyut nadinya. Sedang dua orang lain yang memakai baju perawat berwarna biru membersihkan wajah pemuda tadi yang penuh keringat.

"aku rasa obatnya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa berjalan melihat kondisinya yang sebelumnya. Aku rasa percobaan kali ini masih gagal, ck sial" kesal sang Dr. Jung.

"apa kami harus mengambalikannya kembali, Dr. Jung?" tanya perawat laki-laki bernama Woohyun.

"ya kembalikan ia ketempatnya, dan berikan dia obat kemarin agar tubuhnya lebih baik. Jika tubuhnya terlalu lemah, ia bisa mati" ucap Dr. Jung santai, "yaa walaupun 'ia' tidak akan menuntutku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan... Jungkook"

~Hopeless~

"eomma" teriak seorang remaja yang memakai seragam SMA yang berlari menghampir seorang wanita yang menegcek sebuah toko butik yang terlihat mewah.

"Tzuyu sayang, ada apa kau kemari hmm? Kau bersama oppamu?" tanya sang eomma, Kim Yoona yang memeluk putrinya dengan lembut, dan melihat Taehyung yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"aku ingin mengunjungi eomma saja karena aku melewati butik eomma jadi sekalian mampir, dan yups aku bersama Taehyung oppa" jawab Tzuyu bersemangat.

"hai eomma" sapa Taehyung memeluk eommanya sekilas.

"ayo kita ke cafe saja. Eomma juga sudah lapar" ajak sang eomma untuk beritirahat di cafe dekat butik.

Setelah mereka duduk disana keluarga yang terdiri dari eomma dan anaknya itu memesan hidangan yang ada disana. Lalu berbicara hangat, membicarakan mengenai hari-hari sang anak.

"haaahhh, benar juga. Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Jungkook oppa" ucap Tzuyu tiba-tiba membuat Yoona menatapnya tak suka.

"untuk apa? Bisa-bisa ia akan melukaimu lagi" ucap Yoona meminum kopinya.

"eomma..." Taehyung memperingatkan sang eomma.

"mwo? Kau masih membelanya. Kau masih membela si gila itu? Ck, sadarlah Tae, dia hampir membunuh adikmu. Lagipula masih untung dia dimasukkan di Rumah Sakit jiwa, bukan dipenjara" kesal Yoona.

"sudahlah eomma" lerai Tzuyu melihat keadaan yang memanas.

"ck, kalau bisa seharusnya dia memang tidak ada didalam keluarga kita dari dulu. Dia benar-benar pembawa sial dikeluarga kita" desis Yoona.

"eomma" bentak Taehyung membuat Yoona, Tzuyu dan pengunjung disana terkejut menatap Taehyung.

"aku pulang saja. Tzuyu kau pulanglah dengan eomma" dan Taehyung-pun pergi keluar dari cafe.

"anak itu benar-benar, ck"

 **TBC**

 **End of file 02. Begin?**


	4. File 03 Escape?

Pagi menyapa dan Taehyung kecil sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia sudah tampan siap menyambut cerah lingkungannya. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga turun ke ruang makan untuk melakukan sarapan bersama keluarganya. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah kamar yang setahunya kosong disebelah kamar adiknya. Entah kenapa ia ingin mengecek kamar tersebut, karena setahunya si bocah Jungkook menempati kamar itu. Well, jangan bertanya bagaimana ia mengetahuinya. Satu-satunya ruangan kosong adalah kamar ini, dan kamar bawah adalah kamar tamu berseberangan dengan kamar orangtuanya.

Taehyungpun memutuskan untuk melihat kamar Jungkook. Dengan perlahan ia membukan pintu kamar tersebut, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah si bocah Jungkook yang sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya. Taehyung mengkerutkan dahinya, untuk apa Jungkook membereskan sendiri kasurnya jika nanti ada maid yang bertugas membersihkannya? Itulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Taehyung kecil.

Jadi dengan perlahan ia masuk ke kamar Jungkook dan menutup pintu kamar perlahan."selamat pagi," sapanya ramah membuat Jungkook menoleh dan sedikit terkejut dari hal yang ia kerjakan.

"e-euhm, n-ne, selamat pagi," jawab Jungkook dengan tergagap dan malu membuat Taehyung gemas dengan pipi tembam yang kini dihiasi rona peach yang samar. Tapi kenapa si surai tembaga terasa kaku? Padahal semalam ia bermain sebentar dengannya, yaa walaupun kebanyakan ia yang bicara.

"kau tidak turun untuk sarapan?" tanya Taehyung dan mendapatkan gelengan dari si surai tembaga.

"a-aku, t-tidak la-lapar" jawab Jungkook yang nyatanya sebuah kebohongan. Siapa yang tidak lapar jika sedari kemarin ia tidak makan apa-apa, hanya sebuah roti dan segelas susu dari si Tuan pemilik rumah.

"tapi appa dan eomma pasti juga menunggumu. Ayo kita kebawah" ajak Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook pelan membuat Jungkook terkejut dan terpaksa mengikutinya.

Belum Taehyung membuka pintu untuk keluar, pintu kamar Jungkook sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dan menampilkan sang ayah yang sudah tampak rapi dengan kemejanya.

"selamat pagi appa," sapa Taehyung dan mendapat senyum hangat dari sang appa.

"selamat pagi juga Taehyung. Juga selamat pagi Kookie,"

"se-selamat pagi, Tuan" sapa balik Jungkook mendapat kerutan dari Youngha, "panggil appa, Kookie. Jangan tuan oke?"

"t-tapi...", belum selesai Jungkook menyela, Youngha sudah memberinya tatapan memohon, "b-baik, a-appa"

"nah sekarang Taehyung dan Jungkook segera kebawah untuk sarapan oke. Ayo, tampan-tampanku" ajak sang appa menggandeng tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook masing-masing ditangannya.

Di ruang makan, sudah terlihat Yoona yang sedang menyuapi Joohee. Mereka bertiga menuju ke meja makan, Youngha yang duduk di ujung meja lalu diikuti Taehyung kemudian Jungkook disebelahnya. Taehyung menghadap Yoona dan Jungkook menghadap Joohee. Youngha dan Taehyung mengambil dua helai roti dan mengoleskan selai kacang dan coklat. Jungkook masih terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman karena sesekali Yoona meliriknya sinis. Ia masih anak-anak, jelas ia merasa takut.

"eomma, oppa itu siapa?" tanya Joohee menatap Jungkook penasaran.

"entahlah, kau sudah selesai bukan? Ayo ikut eomma ke butik" ajak Yoona menggendong Joohee dan mengajaknya keluar tanpa pamit kepada suaminya, "Tae, eomma berangkat ke butik dulu."

"hhh, dia sangat keras kepala," Youngha menghelakan nafasnya keras, dan Jungkook yang berada disebelahnya entah mengapa merasa bersalah. Ia masih anak-anak, tapi kehidupannya di panti asuhan membuatnya lebih peka terhadap sekitar.

"paman, lebih baik Jungkook kembali ke panti asuhan. Jungkook rasa, tante Yoona tidak nyaman berada didekat Jungkook." Ucap Jungkook dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"anni Jungkookie, panggim appa jangan paman, dan appa tidak akan mengembalikan Jungkook ke panti asuhan karena sekarang Jungkookie adalah anak appa Kim Youngha." Ucap Youngha final.

"ne Jungkookie, dan panggil aku Tae hyung, Taetae hyungie juga lebih lucu, heheh" dan perkatan Taehyung membuat senyuman muncul di garis bibir Jungkook.

~Hopelees~

[Future]

Taehyung memasuki kamarnya, ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar dan segera membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur king sizenya. Ia memejamkan kedua mata tajamnya, entah kenapa ia merasa begitu lelah.

Saat ini pikirannya terus tertuju kepada adik laki-laki manisnya yang tidak ada perubahan untuk kesembuhan. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan dia terlihat lebih sakit. Terkadang ia menemukannya tertidur hingga dua hari, namun perawat disana berdalih bahwa Jungkook baru tidur ketika dia datang. Taehyung merasa aneh, ia merasa sesuatu telah terjadi, namun ia tak tahu appa.

Perasaan ini sudah timbul ketika Jungkook dibawa ke RSJ. Ia merasa sesuatu yang janggal telah terjadi. Jungkook adalah anak yang baik, terlalu baik jika ia boleh katakan. Ia tak pernah menangis ataupun marah terhadap sesuatu apapun yang sepatutnya ia tangisi atau merasa marah.

Misalnya saat dirinya masih berumur 8 tahun, saat itu Jungkook mengalami pembulia disekolahnya. Awalnya ia tak pernah mengadu kepada siapapun dirumah, kejadian pembulian inipun diketahui ketika Taehyung tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook digeret teman-temannya menuju kolam kecil di taman dan medorongnya hingga jatuh dan membuatnya basah kuyup.

Jungkook memang selalu meminta pulang sekolah sendiri karena memang sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Youngha awalnya tentu menolak namun Jungkook terlalu keras kepala. Jadi setelah kejadian di kolam taman itu, Taehyung menyuruh supir untuk segera menjemputnya.

Taehyung juga mengetahui bahwa adiknya sering dimintai uang dan juga dikerjai habis-habisan namun ia tak pernah menangis atau melaporkannya, ketika ditanya ia menjawab, "aku sudah terbiasa hyungie, mungkin dengan ini mereka merasa lebih senang," dan seketika Taehyung heran, setangguh apa hati sang adik hingga begitu sabar.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar oleh pendengaran Taehyung membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya dan melihat kearah pintu kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Tae, kau sudah tidur?" tanya suara seseorang yang begitu ia hafal, appanya, Kim Youngha.

"tidak, appa. Buka saja pintunya." Jawab Taehyung, dan Youngha yang mendapat jawaban membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"ada apa, appa?" tanya Taehyung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan sang appa menghampirinya dan duduk di bangku belajar sang anak.

"kau ke rumah sakit hari ini?" tanya Youngha menatap Taehyung.

"ne, dan jika appa menanyakan kondisinya, ia tidak membaik malah terlihat lebih buruk dari sebelumnya." Ucap Taehyung memandang lantai kamar, dan ucapannya berhasil membuat Youngha terdiam khawatir.

"maksudmu?"

"appa, dia begitu kurus, wajahnya juga sangat pucat, dan pandangannya sangat kosong," Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis melihat keadaan adiknya. Ia sungguh menyayangi adiknya itu, sangat.

"appa belum sempat mengunjunginya, mungkin besok pagi appa akan mampir dan mengunjunginya,"

Hening, tidak ada yang bersuara setelah ucapan terakhir Youngha. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri mengenai sang pemuda manis, Jungkook. Lalu tiba-tiba Taehyung mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Youngha tertegun.

"appa, tidak bisakah Jungkook dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit?"

"Tae,-"

"kalau perlu aku akan tinggal di apartemenku dengannya, biarkan aku yang merawatnya. Aku merasa tidak percaya terhadap rumah sakit itu," Youngha menatap sang putra dengan sendu, ia ingin membebaskan Jungkook, namun banyak pihak yang tidak mndukungnya.

"kau tahu Tae, eommamu dan kakekmu akan marah jika Jungkook dibebaskan." Jawab Youngha.

"tapi appa, disana Jungkook malah terlihat seperti berda diambang kematiannya. Ia terlihat kosong dan kesakitan." Argumen Taehyung.

"Tae, sudahlah, kita harus percaya terhadap sistem disana. Dokter yang menangani Jungkook itu profesional dan dia dokter kepercayaan kakekmu."

"apa, appa tidak merasa janggal jika tiba-tiba Jungkook divonis mengidap gangguan jiwa karena mencelakai Joohee? Bisa jadi ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan appa" Youngha tetap diam.

"appa, aku mohon. Aku merasa Jungkook difitnah," lanjut Taehyung.

"Tae, ada apa denganmu? Jangan seperti ini, kita hentika percakapan ini. Appa kembali ke kamar dulu," Youngha menyerah dan berjalan keluar kamar Taehyung.

"appa!" teriakan Taehyung mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

~Hopeless~

Ruangan kecil salah satu kamar rumah sakit jiwa itu terasa suram. Disana Jungkook terduduk dilantai menghadap pintu. Jam di kamar itu menunjukkan pukul 23:35 dan ia baru saja kembali tiga jam yang lalu sebagai kelinci percobaan. Kini suaranya hilang setelah obat yang dicecoki oleh dokter gila itu.

Ini sudah biasa, Jungkook mengalaminya semenjak ia datang ke rumah sakit jiwa ini. Ia digunakan sebagai kelinci percobaan, dan semua ini gara-gara 'dia'. Sebegitu bemcinyakah hingga 'ia' tega membuatnya sebagai kelinci percobaan untuk dokter gila itu.

Ia selalu diberi obat-obat temuan untu hal-hal yang aneh, bahkan racunpun ia menjadi bahan percobaannya, dan dokter gila itu selalu bisa menyelamatkannya. Rasanya mati lebih indah daripada Jungkook harus hidup seperti ini.

Kenapa tidak ada yang berjalan baik dikehidupannya? Dipungut oleh seseorang yang baik, namun dienci oleh sosok yang seharusnya ia panggil eomma. Ia merindukan Taehyung dan appa. Sangat.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu dan dahinya mengernyit. Pintunya tidak terkunci, ya Jungkook harus memastikannya.

Dengan bantuan tembok ia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan terseok kearah pintu. Ia memutar pengangan pintu itu dan benar saja, pintu itu terbuka lebar menampilkan sebuah pintu lain untuk keluar dari ruangan yang ia tempati.

Apakah ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya? Apa akhirnya ia bisa bebas?

 **TBC**

File 03. Escape?


	5. File 04 Busan

Kini Jungkook telah berumur 8 tahun dan ia telah memasuki sebuah sekolah dasar yang sama dengan Joohee. Tentu saja sekolah dasar ini salah satu donaturnya adalah keluarga Kim. Setiap pagi ia akan berangkat bersama Joohee dan Yoona menggunakan mobil pribadi mereka. Jungkook yang duduk disebelah supir dan sang eomma bersama Joohee dibelakang. Selalu seperti ini karena Yoona tentu saja menolak duduk bersama dengan Jungkook.

Sebenarnya Yoona sempat menolak kalau Jungkook dimasukkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Joohee namun tentu saja sang suami tetap keuhkeuh. Lalu ditambah Jungkook yang harus satu mobil dengannya, bahkan Yoona sempat bertanya apa suaminya itu masih menaruh hati kepada sahabatnya?

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa, Jungkook turun dan menutup pintu mobil pribadi keluarga Kim, sedangkan Joohee dan sang eomma terus masuk hingga ke dalam sekolah. Jungkook sudah terbiasa akan berjalan menuju sekolah dari sini, dari awal inilah peraturan yang Yoona berikan. Ia akan duduk disamping pengemudi, ia turun beberapa meter dari gerbang dan ia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Joohee di sekolahnya.

Jungkook berjalan dengan memegang kedua tali tas yang berada di masing-masing kanan dan kirinya. Ia berjalan lurus menuju gerbang sekolah, walaupun jarak ini juga termasuk jauh untuk kaki kecilnya, namun, ia sudah terbiasa jadi tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

"Bunshook!" suara namja kecil berambut gelap melambaikan tangannya kepada Jungkook, ia berdiri disebelah gerbang sekolah dengan senyum lebar yang terpapang di wajah manisnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan berlari kecil kearah teman satu tingkat diatasnya. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook mengenal bocah yang satu tingkat di atasnya. It's simple, because Jungkook is cutest thing and that kid love a cute things.

"hyungie, hyung masih menungguku? Padahal Bun sudah telah ehmmm sepuluh menit dari biasanya" Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan berjalan beriringan menuju sekolahnya bersama hyungnya.

"kkeureom, karena jika hyung meninggalkanmu sendiri mereka akan mengganggumu. Sekarang kita ke kelas, jja"

"Hoonmeong hyung memang yang terbaik" ucap Jungkook sembari menyebut hyungnya dengan nama julukan yang ia berikan, Bunshook untuk Jungkook dan Hoonmeong untuk...

FUTURE

"hah hah hah hah... kemana dia pergi?" seorang laki-laki berpakaian perawat menumpukan kedua tangannya depada lututnya, sedangkan temannya yang lain memandang mencari sosok yang mereka kejar.

"sial, padahal dia pincang tetapi bagaimana bisa dia lolos dari kita, ck" kesal perawat dengan name tag Jang Junghyun.

Siapa yang mereka kejar? Tentu aja Jungkook, pasien 'teristimewa' Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini. Ia berhasil kabur dari ruangan laknat itu namun ketika ia sudah akan berjalan cepat di jalan raya seorang perawat melihatnya dan mengejarnya diikuti perawat-perawat lainnya.

Bagaimana mereka bisa cepat mengidentifikasikan siapa Jungkook? Tentu saja karena mereka adalah perawat-perawat bawahan Dr. Jung yang pastinya bertugas membawanya menjadi kelinci percobaan lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook sekarang?

Jungkook bersembunyi disebuah truk kecil yang mengangkut banyak buah-buahan. Ia bersembunyi di belakang sebuah keranjang berisi semangka. Di depan truk kecil itu berdiri dua perawat yang berpencar dari lainnya.

Jantung Jungkook berdetak dengan cepat. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menghentikan suara nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan. Ini sudah tengah malam dan kini korea berada di cuaca yang dingin.

Jungkook terus menahan nafasnya agar tidak keluar banyak dan menimbulkan sebuah hembusan nafas yang panjang. Lalu tiba-tiba salah seorang perawat mendekati belakang truk, membuka sebuah penutup yang menutupi sebagian isi yang berada dibelakang truk kecil tersebut, dan jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih keras dan ketakutan.

Tuhan, aku mohon. Tolong aku, sekali ini saja. Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu namun sekali ini saja. Selamatkan aku, aku mohon. – Jungkook.

"HEY! Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara laki-laki yang terdengar lantang menghentikan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan perawat tadi.

"a-aku, kami ingin melihat isi di belakang trukmu, tuan" ucap perawat tadi.

"untuk apa?" tanya pria tadi mengerutkan dahinya.

"kami mencari seorang pasien, dan kami ingin mengecek truk anda" jawab perawat tadi.

"pasien? Ck, aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal itu. Lagipulan trukku berisi penuh buah-buahan tidak akan muat dimasuki sesorang. Cari ke tempat lain, aku sedang terburu. Jika aku bertemu dengannya akan aku laporkan. Hush hush"

Dan dengan itu pemilik truknya melaju dengan cepat entah kemana. Membawa seseorang yang bersembunyi di dalam truknya.

~Hopeless~

Pagi itu Taehyung terbangun karena suara ricuh yang berasal dari ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mengacak surai dark brownnya, merasa terganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan malas-malasan ia turun dari tempat tidur king sizenya menuju ke bawah ke ruang tamu.

Taehyung sesekali menguap ketika ia berjalan, mengusap kedua matanya malas. Ini hari Minggu dan ia berniat beristirahat seharian ini dan mengunjungi adiknya siang nanti. Namun dengan sialnya orang-orang membuat tidur tampannya terganggu.

Taehyung menuruni tangga dan sekilas samar mendengar percakapan di ruang tamu, "bagaimana bisa? Apa penjaga di sana hanya tidur, hingga anakku bisa kabur?" itu suara ayahnya yang ia dengar. Tapi, kabur? Siapa?

"aku sudah menyuruh Dr. Jung mencari penyebabnya. Dr. Jung juga baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi" sekarang suara kakeknya terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"appa, kakek, ada apa?" tanya Taehyung mendekati sang appa yang berdiri disamping appanya.

"Tae, Jungkookie kabur" ucapan sang appa sukses membawa Taehyung ke alam sadarnya. Matanya membola dan memandang sang kakek yang duduk di single sofa.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Taehyung memandang sang kakek.

"hhh, menurut Dr. Jung, salah satu bawahannya lupa mengunci ruangan Jungkook. Kakek sudah menyuruh Dr. Jung untuk mengetahui lebih lanjutnya." Sang kakek mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah.

Taehyung mematung di tempatnya. Ia dilema, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin mencari Jungkook namun ia tak tahu dimana karena setahunya, Jungkook itu adalah anak yang pulang tepat pada waktunya. Ia tak pernah keluar bermain bersama temannya karena memang ia tak mempunyai teman kecuali, dia.

"abeoji? Ada apa kemari?" suara Yoona membuyarkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh tiga laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Yoona menghampiri mereka dan menatap satu-satu abeoji, suami dan anknya. Ia melihat tatapan khawatir dari mereka bertiga membuatnya bingung tentang apa yang terjadi sepagi ini.

"Jungkook kabur" ucapan sang abeoji sukses membuat Yoona terkejut dan berteriak kaget.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yoona membuat Taehyung menatap eommanya bingung. Sejak kapan eomma peduli dengan Jungkookie? Seperti itulah kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung.

"ck, bawahan ebeoji bodoh sekali, bagaimana jika bocah itu kabur dan mencelakai Joohee lagi? Lebih parahnya membuat ulah dan menjelekkan nama baik keluarga ini?" dan jleb, ucapan eommanya berhasil membuat Taehyung naik pitam. Sejelek itukah Jungkook di mata sang eomma.

"eomma" desis Taehyung memperingati eommanya namun sekan tuli, Yoona tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"mwo? Apa kau mau jika bocah itu berkeliaran dan menyakiti orang lain. Dia gila asal kau lupa, Tae" dan kali ini Taehyung tak dapat menahan amarahnya dan mendorong meja berlapis kaca yang berada disampinya hinga terjatuh dan pecah lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"astaga, apa yang kau lakukan Tae? Kau mau kemana?" teriakan Yoona tak mendapat respon sama sekali dari Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung"

~Hopeless~

Truk yang menbawa Jungkook terus melaju entah kemana, yang jelas kini ia telah meninggalkan Seoul. Jungkook lapar namun ia takut untuk mengambil buah-buahan yang ada disekitarnya seperti apel atau pisang mungkin.

Apa nanti ahjussi ini akan rugi jika aku mengambil satu biji buahnya? - Jungkook

Tak lama truk kecil itu berhenti disebuah pasar. Jungkook mengintip dari celah penutup untuk melihat keadaan luar. Ia melihat pemilik truk berjalan memasuki kawasan pasar dan ini menajdi kesempatan Jungkook untuk keluar dari sana.

Jungkook menatap sekitarnya, ia dapat melihat lautan yang berada disana. Tunggu dulu, ia mengingat tempat ini, bukankah tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama ketika Hoonmeong mengajaknya berlibur.

Bukankah ini Busan? Astaga, sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

"aku lapar" ucap Jungkook memegang perutnya. Jungkook masih mengenakan baju rumah sakit yang tipis ditubuhnya.

Jungkook bingung harus kemana, maka dengan sedikit tertatih ia berjalan memasuki kawasan pasar. Di dalam, Jungkook dapat melihat banyaknya ikan-ikan laut yang dijual, wangi makanan dari restoran juga dapat ia cium membuat perutnya semakin berbunyi. Wajar saja Jungkook lapar karena sejak kemarin ia belum makan sesuap nasi, ia hanya makan roti dan susu yang diberikan perawat.

Karena lelah Jungkook duduk didepan sebuah kios warung. Ia berjongkook memeluk perutnya yang klaparan. Jungkook lalu mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar. Ia mengingat dulu ketika ia Hoonmeong mengajaknya kemari, mereka memakan banyak makanan lezat yang bertemakan menu ikan.

Saat itu keluarga Kim berliburan ke Norway dan Jungkook tidak ikut karena Yoona melarangnya, ya walaupun secara diam-diam. Jadi dengan dalih tidak enak badan dan takut naik pesawat ia tidak ikut liburan dengan keluarga Kim. Saat itulah Hoonmeong hyungnya menawarkannya untuk berlibur ke Busan bersama keduan orangtuanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aish, pergi, kau menghalangi jalan pelangganku nanti" seorang ahjumma yang keluar dari kiosnya mengernyit tidak suka menatap Jungkook, dan Jungkook dengan segera berdiri berjalan menjauh.

Jungkook berjalan keluar dari daerah pasar. Ia berjalan disepanjang jalan yang nampak sepi lalu ia melihat seorang wanita yang meninggalkan makannanya disebuah halte bus di depannya. Dengan segera ia berlari kecil mendekati makanan -roti- yang ditinggalkan wanita tadi. Setidaknya aku mengisi perutku - Jungkook

"hyung, maukah kau berbagi?" dan sebuah suara anak kecil terdengar ketika ia akan memasukkan roti yang ia temukan.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat seorang bocah laki-laki menatapnya penuh harap. Bajunya lusuh dan ia sangat kurus. Melihatnya Jungkook menatap roti lalu ke bocah laki-laki itu. "aku lapar, hyung" lanjut bocah laki-laki tadi sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"ne, tentu saja" jawab Jungkook membagi dua roti tersebut dan memberikannya kepada bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"gumawoyo hyung manis. Kau sangat baik, ngomong-ngomong namaku Hyunseob. Hyung?" tanya bocah tersebut duduk disebelah Jungkook dan memakan roti yang diberikan Jungkook.

"aku Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal ne" jawab Jungkook tersenyum tulus.

"ne hyung, salam kenal. Hyung bukan orang Busan ne? Hyung darimana?"

"Seoul,"

"ha? Lalu kenapa bisa sampai kesini? Apa hyung juga ditinggal eomma dan appa hyung?" tanya Hyunseob memandang Jungkook.

Jungkook yang mendengarkan ungkapan Hyunseob memandangnya sedih, "iya dan tidak?" jawab Jungkook tak yakin.

"maksud hyung?" Hyunseob menatap bingung hyung yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"hyung sampai disini bukan karena ditinggal kedua orangtua hyung, tapi hyung kabur. Namun, dari kecil hyung memang tak memiliki kedua orangtua kandung" jelas Jungkook.

"jadi hyung disini sendiri? Mau tinggal bersamaku dan Yoon ahjumma?"

Haruskah Jungkook ikut atau tidak?

~Hopeless~

Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya berkeliling Seoul, ia mencari sosok adiknya yang menghilang. Ia kalut, dan ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu terhadap adiknya. Jungkook lemah dan ia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Taehyung sungguh takut jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap adiknya.

ia mengelilingi Seoul, mencari di jalan yang sekiranya akan Jungkook datangi. Namun kemana ia akan pergi, Jungkook tak memiliki banyak teman untuk ia kunjungi, lagipula Jungkook itu sangat menyendiri, bisa dibilang anti sosial. Satu-satunya teman yang Taehyung tahu sangat dekat dengannya adalah kakak kelas Jungkook saat sekolah dasar. Namun si sunbae itu menghilang beberapa tahun lalu.

Taehyung harus kemana?

 **TBC** **kgk ada sad partnya hehehe**


	6. File 05 Where

Jungkook yang berumur 10 tahun itu sedang membaca sebuah buku cerita di taman sekolah yang berada di belakang. Jarak yang agak jauh dan hanya terdapat lapangan berumput membuat taman sekolah tersebut tidak ada yang mengunjungi. Mungkin hanya jika ada kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran baru taman itu akan dikunjungi para murid.

Namun Jungkook sangat menyukai taman ini. Tidak ada yang menarik, namun tenang dan sejuk yang membuat Jungkook betah berlama-lama di bawah sebuah pohon yang berada dipinggir taman. Ia selalu mengunjungi taman belakang sekolah ini jika ia sedang bosan di dalam kelas saat jam istirahat.

Biasanya Hoonmeong juga menemaninya namun hari ini Hoonmeong tidak masuk karena demam. Mungkin karena kemarin ia bersikeras bermain bola saat hujan turun. Jungkook sudah melarangnya, namun Hoonmeong itu sangat keras kepala, sangat. Ck, bahkan Jungkook heran darimana ia mendapat sifat keras kepala itu.

BYUURRR

Jungkook yang masih asik membaca buku ceritanya terkejut karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa dingin karena siraman air. Ia secara reflek langsung berdiri dan menatap pelaku yang menyiramnya. Melihat tiga siswa kakak kelas yang melakukannya tidak membuatnya terkejut. Jungkook sudah terbiasa dikerjai oleh kakak kelasnya jika Hoonmeong tak masuk sekolah.

"hahahaha, astaga maafkan kami. Kami hanya disuruh mem-pfft-membuang air bekas praktek ini, hahah" ucap salah satu kakak kelas yang bername tag Kim Kihyun, jelas sekali ia tidak benar-benar menyesal.

"lagipula sedang apa kau disini? Ckckck, dan wajah cantikmu itu tidak cocok memakai celana, lebih baik kau memakai rok, ck" kini siswa bername tag Seo Sunghyun menimpali.

"bukankah kita membawa satu? Kenapa tidak kita bantu Jungkookie mengganti pakaiannya?" kini Lee Jonghyun menimpali.

"benar juga" dan senyuman mengejek terpampang diwajah ketiga siswa tingkat 6 itu, membuat Jungkook ketakutan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Pukul 17.00 dan Jungkook masih berada di dalam kelasnya mengambil tas dan jaketnya ia lilitkan dipinggangnya menutupi rok yang ia pakai. Ya, mereka benar-benar membuat Jungkook mengenakan rok, dan celananya mereka basahi dengan air kotor dan bau.

Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis, tapi apa dengan menangis membuat celananya bersih? Tentu saja tidak, jadi dengan menahan tangisnya Jungkook berjalan pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Untungnya bajunya yang terkena air tadi sudah kering jadi Jungkook tidak akan merasa terlalu dingin saat berjalan kaki untuk pulang.

Tentu saja jalan kaki karena Yoona tentu tidak akan mau menunggunya yang telat keluar. Youngha sendiri masih pulang pukul 19.00 dan Taehyung masih mengikuti les sampai pukul 18.00, jadi Jungkook harus berjalan kaki ke rumah keluarga Kim.

Jungkook memang masih belum terbiasa untuk menyebut rumah yang kini ia diami adalah rumahnya. Jungkook bahkan masih memanggil Youngha dengan sebutan paman, walaupun terkadang Youngha memaksa Jungkook menyebutnya appa, tapi Jungkook masih tidak berani? Nyaman? Entahlah Jungkook hanya merasa tidak enak.

Jungkook adalah anak panti asuhan, ia dibuanga oleh orangtuanya dan ditemukan kepala panti disebuah halte pada malam hari. Saat itu udara sangat dingin, dan ibu kepala panti mengatakan Jungkook meringkuk di dalam sebuah keranjang bayi yang kecil dan bibirnya mulai membiru karena kedinginan. Jelas saja ibu kepala panti langsung membawanya disebuah puskesmas terdekat untuk memeriksanya.

Dokter bilang jika saja setengah jam saja ibu kepala panti telat membawa bayi Jungkook telat maka bayi Jungkook pasti telah meninggal karena kedinginan dan kelaparan karena terlalu lama berada diluar. Daerah halte disana memang sangat sepi, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan seorang bayi disana.

Jungkook marah? Tidak, kecewa? Tidak juga, sedih? Tentu saja. Ia tidak marah dan kecewa hanya saja ia sedih bagaimana orangtuanya membuangnya di tempat yang sangat sepi, setidaknya jika mereka tidak menginginkannya mereka membuangnya di tempat yang pejalan kaki sering lewat. Tidak masalah jika orangtuanya membuangnya karena Jungkook yakin mereka memiliki alasan tersendiri.

FUTURE

Jungkook POV

Hari semakin gelap dan aku menatap bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit dengan begitu indahnya. Mereka memenuhi seluruh langit dengan sinarnya, bertaburan dengan bebasnya. Indah dengan bulan yang berada ditengah-tengahnya. Seperti induk yang mengawasi anak-anaknya.

Aku duduk di depan rumah kecil dan kumuh milik Yoon ahjumma, seorang wanita paruh baya yang merawat Hyunseob. Walaupun begitu rumah kecil dan kumuh ini lebih indah daripada sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang ia tempati.

Yoon ahjumma adalah sosok yang sangat baik dan ramah, sekali bertemu dengannya Jungkook dapat merasakan aura keibuan dari sosok wanita tersebut. Senyum yang selalu berkembang diwajahnya sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Namun, wanita itu ternyata memiliki sebuah penyakit parah. Saat makan malam dengan nasi dan kimchi tadi Yoon ahjumma tebatuk dengan keras dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa yang dideritanya karena ia takut untuk memeriksakannya di rumah sakit. Bukan apa, hanya saja biaya pemeriksaan lanjut menggunakan alat-alat yang entah apa namanya pasti memungut biaya. Yoon ahjumma juga mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mencoba ke sebuah pukesmas namun mereka tidak sanggup dan meminta Yoon ahjumma untu periksa ke rumah sakit.

"hyung," aku menolehkan kepalaku mendengar Hyunseob memanggilku lalu tersenyum.

"ada apa Hyunseob-ah?" tanyaku menyuruhnya duduk disebelahku.

Ia tetap diam, memilih duduk disebelahku sembari menatap langit. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya namun Jungkook yakin bahwa Hyunseob memikirkan sesuatu yang berat untuk usianya. Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, aku memutuskan mengikuti pandangannya yang menatap hamparan bintang di langit.

"aku takut hyung," aku menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya yang masih menatap langit,"penyakit Yoon ahjumma semakin parah, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

Aku tahu bahwa Hyunseob pasti memiliki ketakutan terhadap penyakit Yoon ahjumma. Yoon ahjumma adalah satu-satunya keluarga untukny dan mungkin untukku juga saat ini. Aku sudah menganggap Yoon ahjumma dan Hyunseob seperti keluargaku sendiri, aku hanya merasa nyaman dengan mereka.

"hhh tentu upahku setiap harinya tidak akan mencukupi biaya Yoon ahjumma. Mengantar susu dan koran, mencuci piring di rumah makan dan mebersihkan ikan-ikan nelayan tidak akan cukup."

"aku juga akan mencari kerja besok, apapun. Aku akan membantu kalian" ucapku membuatnya menolehkan pandangannya kepadaku dan tersenyum.

"maafkan kami hyung. Kau bahkan baru datang dikediaman kumuh kami dan sudah menanggung beban seberat ini" ucapnya menundukkan kepalanya.

"heyyy, apa yang kau katakan. Masih untung kalian mau menampungku, entah bagaimana nasibku malam ini jika kau tidak menemukanku. Mungkin aku akan tidur bersama seagull-seagull di pantai kkkk" dan kami tertawa sejenak melepaskan topik berat.

Jungkook POV End

~Hopeless~

"bagaimana bisa kalian lengah dan membuatnya kabur hah? Ketua saat ini pasti sangat kesal, bisa-bisa dia memenggal kepala kita," kini Dr. Jung melampiaskan kemurkaannya kepada bawahan-bawahannya yang lalai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"k-kami tidak tahu bagaimana pintu itu bisa terbuka padahal kami yakin jika saat itu kami sudah mengunci pintu tersebut," ucap salah satu perawat ketakutan.

"bagaimana dengan cctv?"

"saat itu listrik sedang konslet dan semua komputer yang menghubungkan dengan cctv mati, sajangnim"

"brengsek" kini Dr. Jung tak bisa menahan amarahnya dan memukul wajah perawat yang berada didekatnya.

"DR. JUNG!!" terdengar teriakan menggema menuju kantornya dan sukses membuat Dr. Jung dan perawat lainnya merinding.

"sial, mati kita semua" ucap Dr. Jung risau.

Suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim. Namja tampan yang ternyata Taehyung keluar dari dalamnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut dan lelah walaupun ketampanannya tak pudar sedikitpun. Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari gen Kim family?

Taehyung memasuki rumahnya dengan memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia eharian berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari adik manisnya yang hilang. Ia mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang bahkan ia tak tahu keberadaannya sebelumnya namun nihil hasilnya. Ingin rasanya ia mencari keluar kota, namun kemana.

"Tae, kau darimana? Kau terlihat kacau sayang" suara eommanya terdengar membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya melewati ruang keluarga.

"mencari Jungkook" jawab Taehyung singkat dan akan kembali ke kamarnya namun perkataan eommanya membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"ck, untuk apa kau repot-repot begini? Biarkan suruhan kakekmu saja yang mencarinya. Ini tidak penting" ucap Yoona dengan dahi yang mengkerut tidak suka.

"eomma, selama ini aku menghargai eomma dan tidak pernah melewati batasku sampai membentak eomma karena ucapan penuh kebencian eomma terhadap Jungkook. Jadi, bisakah eomma sehari saja tidak memancing emosiku?"

"Tea-"

"oke, eomma memang membencinya tapi sekali saja hargai Jungkook atau hargai aku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa eomma sangat membencinya, aku merasa eomma kekanakan" setelah itu Taehyung pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"karena dia anak dari selingkuhan appamu Tae. Apa jika kau mengetahuinya kau akan membencinya juga?" ucap Yoona lirih.

Taehyung memasuki kamarnya, ia melepas jaket kulitnya dan menaruhnya asal di meja belajarnya. Setelah itu ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur king sizenya. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan lelah.

Pikirannya terus berkecamuk, ia merasa bersalah. Ia berjanji akan menjaga adiknya namun apa, kini bahkan ia kehilangan jejak sang adik. Lebih parahnya dengan kondisi yang buruk. Jungkooknya menghilang dan ia tak tahu dimana mencarinya.

Hyung, kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?

Suara Jungkook kecil terngiang dikepalanya. Dia mengingat dengan jelas ketika Jungkook pulang dengan keadaan menangis karena sahabat terbaiknya pergi meninggalkannya tanpa satu katapun. Itu adalah pertama kali Taehyung melihatnya menangis.

Tidak apa-apa jika eomma Yoona membenciku, asalkan hyung selalu berada disisiku, melindungiku.

Dan perkataan ini muncul dari bibir mungilnya setelah ia mendapat pukulan dari eommanya karena membuat Joohee jatuh dan menangis. Saat itu Yoona menyuruh Jungkook mengawasinya namun naas Joohee terpeleset dan membuat lututnya terluka.

Mereka memang membullyku, aku tidak apa-apa hyung.

Sampai SMP-pun Jungkook masih menjadi bahan bully, karena ia anak pungut keluarga Kim dan karena wajahnya yang cantik dan juga sikapnya yang lemah membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk.

Kau percaya padaku kan hyung? Sungguh bukan aku hyung. Percayalah.

Dan ini adalah ketika Taehyung mengunjungi Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya di dalam ruangan isolasinya.

"AAARRGGHHH" Taehyung berteriak dengan kencang tidak peduli jika sampai semua mendengarnya. Kepalanya sakit, hatinya sesak dan ia sangat frustasi.

"hiks, maafkan hyung, hyung salah Jungkook-ah, seharusnya hyung percaya padamu, hiks" dan tangisan Taehyung pecah saat itu juga. Memeluka boneka kelinci besar yang berada disampingnya. Boneka ulang tahun dari Jungkook yang terakhir kalinya.

Sedangkan diluar pintu Youngha berdiri dan meneteskan air matanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia gagal menjaga keluarganya.

T.B.C

 **Ada yang lagi galon malam minggu ini? TT**


	7. File 06 Go On

jungkook kini berumur 12th dan Hoonmeong hyungnya telah lulus dan bersekolah di Hwayang Junior High School ditingkat ke dua. Sistem sekolah di Korea Selatan ini memang ketat dan membuat Hoonmeong hyungnya sibuk dan jarang menemuinya.

Dulu ia masih sering mengunjungi Jungkook disaat senggang, namun semenjak tengah semester Hoonmeong jarang menemuinya, bahkan sudah terhitung hampir tiga minggu Jungkook tidak bertemu dengan hyungnya. Jungkook rindu dan sangat penasaran bagaimana hyung tampannya itu sekarang.

Hari ini sekolah Jungkook dipulangkan lebih awal karena sekolah sedang mengadakan rapat, kata sang guru. Dengan ini memberi Jungkook kesempatan untuk mengunjungi hyungnya, ya karena jarak antara sekolahnya dan sekolah hyungnya tidak terlalu jauh. lagipula ia bisa lewat sana untuk pulang. Tidak akan ada yang mengkhawatirkannya jika ia pulang terlambat. Youngha jelas masih di kantor dan Tae hyung masih disekolahnya.

Dengan senang Jungkook berjalan menuju Hwayang JHS dan melewati taman kota yang berada disana. Iseng Jungkook berjalan ke arah danau buatan yang kecil diujung taman. Ia berdiri dan menatap ikan-ikan yang berada disana, Jungkook penyuka hewan dan hewan kesukaannya adalah anjing.

Setelah puas melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan tenang dan indahnya seakan mereka menari dengan bebas di dalam air Jungkook akan berbalik dan lenjut menuju tujuannya namun belum sempat ia berbalik seseorang mendorongnya dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam danau kecil itu, dan setelahnya Jungkook mendengar suara tawa.

"hei, cantik, sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau sedang menunggu pangeranmu, HAHAHA" suara yang lama tak didengarnya masuk ke dalam telinganya. Kim Kihyun dan Lee Jonghyun.

"ckckck, dasar namja jadi-jadian" setelah itu mereka pergi dengan tawa yang masih mereka lakukan. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya dapat menghelakan nafasnya dan berjalan ke pinggir.

Jungkook keluar dari air dan meremas seragamnya mencoba mngurangi air yang meresap banyak diseragamnnya. Hari ini tidak akan lebih buruk lagi kan? Pikir Jungkook sembari menghelakan nafas dan berjalan menuju Hwayang JHS.

Sepanjang jalan orang-orang menatap iba maupun aneh kepada Jungkook namun memang dasarnya Jungkook cuek ia tak memperdulikan sama sekali, malah sesekali ia bersenandung kecil lagu pororo yang sangat ia suka.

Sampai di gerbar Hwayang JHS, dapat Jungkook lihat bahwa sekarang adalah jam istirahat dan banyak siswa siswi berkeliaran diluar. Jungkook hanya dapat melongokan kepalanya mencari hyungnya, namun tentu saja hanya ada 1% hyungnya akan keluar melewatinya yang ada di gerbang. Pada akhirnya Jungkook terus menunggu di bawah sinar matahari hingga bel sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi.

Jungkook terus mencari-cari wajah sang hyung membuatnya ditatap aneh oleh siswa siswi disana yang melihatnya. Seragamnya sudah lumayan kering namun warna bajunya tentu saja sangat kotor dan kusut, terlihat buruk.

"Jihoon oppa" hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nama hyung yang ia cari, walaupun di sekolah ini mungkin banyak yang bernama Jihoon tapi apa salahnya memastikan? Dan yup Jihoon itu adalah hyungnya, Park Jihoon.

"ne, Nayeon-ah ada apa?" Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya menatap yeoja yang ia sukai itu.

"heheh, apa oppa hari ini akan latihan bola?" taya Nayeon dengan senyum yang ia sematkan.

"anni, hari ini aku akan pergi ke-"

"HOONMEONG HYUNG" kini ucapan Jihoon terpotong karena Jungkook memanggilnya dan melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke arahnya.

"uhm? Siapa dia? Kau kenal dengannya oppa?" tanya Nayeon mengerutkan dahinya menatap penampilan Jungkook aneh.

"anni, a-aku tidak mengenalnya. Lebih baik kita ke lapangan saja, kkajja Nayeon-ah" dengan ucapannya itu Jungkook menghentikan langkah dan senyumannya mendengar apa yang dikatakan hyung yang dia rindukan itu.

"hyung..." ucapnya lirih menatap sepetu yang ia kenakan.

FUTURE

Youngha POV

Disini aku berdiri di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang gelap, suasana malam yang sunyi membuat rumah tanpa penghuni itu terlihat semakin suram. Aku sangat ingat, senyuman hangat yang ia berikan setipa aku mengunjunginya. Dengan ramah dan terbuka ia selalu membuka pintu rumahnya untukku. Orang yang telah membuatnya tersakiti.

Jeon Seomi, yeoja cantik, cinta pertamaku saat SMA. Ia cantik, ia sangat cerah, dan ia sangat baik. Anak yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh pamannya sejak berumur 7 tahun. Keadaan yang sederhana membuatnya tidak pernah membeda-bedakan teman, walau mereka dari kalangan kaya maupun tidak.

Yeoja cantik pemilik gigi kelinci itu adalah sahabat dari anak teman ayahnya, Lim Yoona. Anak dari pengusaha tekstil yang terkenal sampai ke pasar uang pasar modal. Kesuksesannya tidak hanya sampai disana, keluarga Lim adalah seorang pemilik apartemen mewah yang namanya berada di negara-negara bagian asia maupun lainnya.

Hari itu aku bertemu dengannya dirumah Yoona saat aku dan ayahku mengunjungi mereka. Dengan piyama tidur ia menguap lucu dan berdiri disamping Yoona yang menatapnya berbinar. Saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya, cinta pada pandangan pertama, terdengar menggelikan memang, namun pesonanya tak bisa diragukan.

Mata lebarnya, hidung mancung, bibir peach yang dilengkapi gigi kelincinya dan tubuh mungilnya terlihat begitu ingin dipeluknya. Namun, ternyata ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih, yaitu Ong Seungwon. Pemuda sederhana yang tampan.

Saat itu aku hanya seorang bocah SMA yang kekanakan. Aku mencari segala cara agar Seomi putus dengan kekasih 3 tahunnya dan ya pada akhirnya aku berhail membuat mereka terpisah dan saat ia bersedih aku menghampirinya bak seorang pahlawan.

Kami semakin dekat dan aku berhasil mengambil hatinya untuk kugenggam. Yoona? Tentu saja ia mengetahuinya, awalnya ia kecewa dan berhenti bertegur sapa dengan kami namun lambat laun ia bisa membuka diri dan kembali seperti semula walaupun kami akan menjaga sikap saat bersamanya.

Tapi cinta mereka ternyata tak semulus yang aku bayangkan. Ia dijodohkan dengan Yoona dan ini adalah keputusan mutlak. Aku ingin sekali kabur dan melarikan diri bersama Seomi namun ia menolak. Aku marah dan kecewa namun aku tahu ia lebih sakit. Sedangkan Yoona ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena usulan perjodohan ini bahkan dari ayahnya.

Dan semua semakin kacau ketika orangtua Yoona kecelakaan dan meninggal. Yoona dalam masa terpuruknya dan disana aku harus berada disampingnya meninggalkan Seomi yang saat itu bahkan sama kacaunya karena masalah besar yang ia hadapi.

Hari H tiba, disana aku bersama Yoona mengikat janji disaat hubunganku dan Seomi tak pasti. Saat itupun Seomi menghilang, tak ada kabar ataupun jejak darinya hingga hampir lima tahun kemudian aku bertemu dengannya bermesraan dengan mantan kekasihnya Ong Seungwon.

Aku marah dan aku gelap mata membuatku melakukan hal mengerikan tersebut. Aku memperkosanya, aku membuatnya mengandung anakku. Aku menyakitinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hingga ia tak kuat dan kabur membawa anakku dan rasa bencinya.

"mian, mianhae, Seomi-ya. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya, aku tidak bisa menjaga anak kita. Maafkan aku, aku salah, aku adalah sebuah dosa yang susah dihapus, aku menyesal. Tolong aku, aku ingin menyelamatkan anak kita, Seomi-ya. Apa kau bahagia disana?" ucapku menatap rumah kosong itu. Jeon Seomi, cinta pertamaku, telah pergi jauh ke tempat yang tak mungkin aku temui

Youngha POV END

~Hopeless~

"Jungkook! Cepat bawa kardu ini. Ck, jangan lelet" teriakan pria tambun kepada Jungkook yang keluar dari gedung penyimpanan barang yang besar.

"ne, maaf Kang sajangnim, saya akan bekerja lebih cepat" ucap Jungkook dengan cepat membawa salah satu kardus yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya dan tentu saja berat.

Jungkook saat ini adalah bekerja sebagai buruh pengangkut, ia tentu saja tidak bisa terus terusan diam dirumah yang ia tampungi. Mereka sekarang adalah keluarga maka mereka harus saling menompang satu sama lain.

Awalnya Jungkook mencoba mencari disebuah supermarket ataupun toko-toko kecil namun tentu saja akan sangat susah karena ia tidak memiliki ijazah ataupun dokumen pendukung lainnya. Sekarang pekerjaan sangat susah dicari, seorang pelayan saja harus mengirim surat lamaran pekerjaan dan lainnya, sedangkan Jungkook? KTP-pun ia tak ada.

Dan sampailah ia melihat orang-orang yang mengangku barang dari truk ke sebuah gudang. Dengan berani ia mencoba melamar disana. Awalnya Kang sajangnim menolak, melihat postur tubuh Jungkook yang sangat kurus, namun melihat buruh-buruhnya kekurangan orang ia terima saja Jungkook. Lagipula ia pekerja keras, pikir Kang sajangnim.

Hari sudah sore dan Jungkook akan kembali kerumhnya. Ia berjalan melewati jalan-jalan yang sepi karena disini tidak seperti Seoul yang selalu terlihat gemerlap walaupun tengah malam. Jungkook sedikit memukul-mukul kecil pundaknya yang terasa sakit. Ia juga melihat tangannya yang terdapat banyak goresan karena barang-barang yang ia angkut. Namun tak apalah, upahnya juga lumayan untuk ditabung dan membawa Yoon ahjumma berobat. Semoga saja besok Kang sajangnim masih membutuhkannya, heheh.

"hoi, bocah" seseorang memanggilnya dengan keras, membuatnya menoleh terkejut, dan ia melihat dua orang preman yang menatapnya garang.

"a-apa?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut.

"hhh, apa kau buruh Kang sajangnim?" tanya salah satu preman yang lebih tinggi.

"ne, w-waeyo?"

"ck, beri kami sebagian upahmu. Hitung-hitung sebagai pajak keselamatanmu melewati jalan ini" ucap yang lebih pendek dingin.

Sial, Jungkook tidak tahu bahwa disini juga ada preman-preman seperti di drama yang ia tonton. Jungkook juga bukan petarung, melihat kondisinya saja kita tahu bahwa dia itu lemah, sangat.

"t-tidak mau. Kalau mau kerja sendiri sana" ucap Jungkook lalu melarikan diri dari sana.

"YA! DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR" dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Jungkook dan para preman tadi.

Jungkook berlari sekuat tenaga yang tersisa, ia mengikuti langkah kaki yang membawanya kemana saja. Jungkook harus menyelamatkan uangnya untuk mereka. Hingga diperempatan sebuah gang lengannya ditarik dan mulutnya dibekap membuatnya panik bukan main.

"hmmppp,.. hmpp..." Jungkook mencoba memberontak namun sial sekli tenaga namja dibelakangnya sangat kuat.

"diamlah, kau tak ingin mereka menemukanmu kan" ucap namja tersebut membuat Jungkook sedikit tenang, ingat sedikit.

Hingga suara preman tadi berhenti disamping mereka, membuatnya diam tak berkutik. Setidaknya namja dibelakangnya tida semenyeramkan bentuk preman tadi, pikirnya sembrono. Padahal ia tak mengetahui rupa di penolongnya.

"sial, mungkin ia ke arah sana" ucap di preman tinggi dan mereka pergi dari sana.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Jungkook dengan segera menyikut namja dibelakangnya dan menginjak kaki kirinya membuat ia terlepas dan namja tersebut meringis.

"sial, apa yang kau lakukan? Masih untuk kutolong" ucap namja tadi memegang perutnya.

Jungkook menatap tajam namja asing tersebut. Ingat, 'jangan percaya dengan orang asing' dan tentu dengan motto seperti itu Jungkook tetap waspada terhadap namja disampingnya.

"ck, kau bisu? Tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih. Bocah jaman sekarang sangat tidak sopan, ck" ucap namja asing tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang melongon karena ditinggal begitu saja. Appa-apaan? Pikir Jungkook.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Jungkookpun pergi dan kembali kerumahnya, tentu dengan masih waspada takut-takut ada preman lain atau orang aneh lagi. Jungkook kan parno kalau-kalau ia menemukan namja aneh seperti tadi. Tanya sendiri, dijawab sendiri, bingung sendiri.

Dan Jungkook berjalan kerumah kecil yang ia dan keluarga barunya tempati dengan senang. Melupakan fakta bahwa, 'ucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang membantumu'.

 **T.B.C** **sorry for typos guys ToT**


	8. File 07 Illness

Semenjak kejadian Jihoon yang berpura-pura tak mengenalnya kini Jungkook tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Jungkook sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk menemui Jihoon namun kejadian menyakitkan itu terus berulang-ulang hingga genap satu tahun kemudian Jungkook tak melihat Jihoon berada di sana, ia mendengar bahwa Jihoon pindah ke luar negeri. Jungkook sangat sedih, sampai iapun menangis seharian di kamarnya membuat Taehyung khawatir terhadap apa yang terjadi terhadap adiknya itu.

Jungkook kini berumur 14 tahun dan bersekolah di Serin JHS. Sama seperti dulu Jungkook tak memiliki teman sama sekali, mungkin hanya teman sebangkunya yang masih menyapanya, itupun sangat jarang mungkin ketika mereka memiliki tugas saja. Jungkook itu terlalu pemalu dan terkesan menyendiri membuat teman-temannya segan untuk mendekatinya. Terlebih mereka mengetahui jika Jungkook adalah anak angkat keluarga Kim membuat mereka berspekulasi bahwa Jungkook adalah anak yang sombong. Padahal ia ingin sekali berteman namun rasa percaya dirinya sangat rendah.

Kini ia berada dikamarnya mengerjakan tugas rumah yang menumpuk menunggu belaiannya. Benarbenar, guru-gurunya sangat memperhatikan muridnya hingga memberikan porsi pr yang begitu banyak.

"Jungkook-ah, kau di dalam?" Jungkook menoleh keasal suara yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya, sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"ne, hyung, masuk saja" jawab Jungkook mempersilahkan seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya-Taehyung- masuk dan sang hyung masuk begitu mendengar jawaban adiknya.

"kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Taehyung mendapati Jungkook terlalu fokus menatap buku pelajarannya dengan raut berfikir.

Tak ada jawaban membuat Taehyung mendengus kesal. Taehyung bosan dan Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membuat rasa bosannya hilang. Jika dengan Tzuyu dia akan tambah merasa bosan menemani adiknya berbelanja atau ke tempat-tempat girly, astaga sampai teman-temannya menyangka Tzuyu adalah kekasihnya. Asal kalian tahu saja, walaupun masih seorang pelajar SMP Tzuyu mempunyai postur tubuh yang ehhhmm seperti pelajar SMA ataupun kuliah. Dia tinngi semampai wajahnya juga cantik dan terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Jungkook-ah? Jungkookie? Kookie? Bunny?" Taehyung mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Jungkook dengan bergelayut dipunggung sang adik sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kana dan ke kiri.

"kelinci... ayo keluar, hyung bosan ne ne ne?" ajak Taehyung manja karena tak mendapat respon dari Jungkook.

"aku sibuk hyung, tugasku banyak dan ajaklah sekali-kali Tzuyu pergi, kenapa kau selalu mengajakku terus sihhh"kesal Jungkook. Bukannya apa tapi tugsanya benar-benar banyak, entah kenapa semua guru untuk pelajaran kamis di kelas Jungkook begitu kompak memberi kelasnya tugas rumah yang soalnya walaupun hanya tiga, namun jawabannya seperti dongeng.

"shireooo,aku maunya denganmu saja. Kau pengobat bosankuuuu"

Oke, Jungkook mulai merinding mendengar nada diimut-imutkan hyungnya ini dan memutuskan menutup tugas rumahnya. Ia akan mengerjakan nanti malam lagi. Daripada ia dihantui suara besar hyungnya yang berlagak imut, astaga, no no haeng.

"baiklah, kita akan kemana kali ini?" tanya Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dan berbalik menghadapnya, tetap duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"pantai? Sudah lama aku tidak kesana" jawab Taehyung sekenanya membuat Jungkook membuang nafas malas. Hyungnya ini selalu mengajaknya kemana-mana tanpa tujuan, ketika dia bosan dia akan menghamburkan uangnya dengan ringan.

Berkeliling Korea, ke tempat makan yang diinginkan dan memesan semua yang diinginkannya, berbelanja baju dengan merek-merek terkenal. Astaga seharusnya keluarga Kim tidak memberikan Taehyung black card di usia segini, ini apa Jungkook yang katrok atau keluarga Kim saja yang terlalu kaya?

"hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke panti asuhan saja. Daripada menghamburkan uangmu untu bersenang-senang saja, bukankah lebih baik membuat orang lain senang juga?" Jungkook memberi saran kepada hyungnya yang dibalas hyungnya dengan tatapan berfikir.

"benar juga. Aahhh, Jungkookie-ku memang benar-benar malaikat yang manisssss, sini beri hyung ppoppo, mu mu mu" seketika Jungkook menegang dan menatap hyungnya horor.

Astaga, hyungnya ini habis melewati jalan apa? Apa dia kerasukan sesuatu?

"hyung, berhenti, kau menggelikan, aaaaaahhh" dan Jungkook hanya dapat berteriak dan tertawa ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba mendorongnya dan menggelitik pinggangnya.

"hyung hentihkan, ahahaha"

Mereka terus bercanda dan tidak menyadari Tzuyu yang mengintip dibalik pintu dengan pandangan kesal.

 **FUTURE**

"bagaimana appa? Apa ada kabar tentang Jungkook?"

Kini Taehyung sedang berada di kantor sang appa. Sepulang dari kuliahnya ia langsung menuju kantor pusat dimana sang appa berada. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan adiknya, terhitung sudah hampir tiga minggu semenjak Jungkook menghilang, dia benar-benar khawatir.

"tidak ada Tae, kau tahu sendiri petugas rumah sakit kehilangan jejak dan mereka tidak tahu ke arah mana Jungkook menghilang. Orang suruhan appa juga sudah menyuruh anak buahnya mencari sampai ke pedesaan, mereka juga akan mencari sampai keluar Seoul" jawab sang appa menatap anaknya dengan sedih.

"appa," panggil Taehyung ragu-ragu sambil menatap Youngha.

"ada apa Tae?"

"Dr. Jung itu, apa dia dekat dengan keluarga kita? Maksudku, seperti hubungan dokter pribadi, ya seperti itu" Taehyung menatap Youngha penasaran, ia merasa aneh dengan Dr. Jung itu.

"bisa dibilang begitu, Dr. Jung itu dokter psikis keluarga kita. Dia juga adalah kakak kelas eommamu saat kuliah sekaligus anak dari teman kakekmu. Kenapa?" tanya Youngha menatap Taehyung bingung.

"anni, hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya. Ia terlihat misterius dan pinta?" ucap Taehyung tak yakin.

"dia memang seperti itu. Selain seorang psikolog ia juga suka membuat eksperimen-eksperimen, katakan ia tergila-gila dengan obat-obatan dan tubuh manusia" jawab Youngha terkekeh namun tidak dengan Taehyung, entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat mendengar jawaban sang appa.

"o-oh, appa, kalau begitu aku pulang. Banyak tugas yang belum aku kerjakan" Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan segera keluar setelah berpamitan dengan appanya.

~Hopeless~

Siang yang cerah dan sebuah tempat makan seafood terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung. Aroma masakan berbahan lauk dari lautan tercium dengan sedap. Pengunjung yang asyik bercengkrama dengan keluarga, teman, atau bahkan kekasihnya, dan para pelayan yang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan.

"Jungkook, ini piringnya lagi, semangat nee" salah seorang pelayan mengantarkan tumpukan piring bekas kepada Jungkook yang berada di belakang restoran mencuci semua peralatan yang telah dipakai.

"ne, hyung" jawab Jungkook dengan tersenyum.

"kalau begitu aku kembali ke dalam, di dalam sangat kacau" ucap pelayan tadi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"/gumawo hyung/" Jungkook berucap ingin memberi terima kasih namun suaranya tak keluar membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa terkadang tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan suaranya akan hilang beberapa saat. Pernah hampir setengah hari suaranya tak dapat ia keluarkan sama sekali. Hyunseob dan Yoon Ahjumma sangat khawatir namun ia segera mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan membuat alibi bahwa mungkin ia hanya kelelahan.

Berbicara tentang Hyungseob, ia kini membantu Yoon Ahjumma mencuci baju-baju yang dititipkan. Awalnya ia ingin pergi bekerja seperti Jungkook namun Jungkook menolak karena nanti tidak ada yang menjaga dan membantu Yoon Ahjumma yang keadaannya semakin menurun. Ia sering tidak sadarkan diri ketika sangat kelelahan, dan Yoon Ahjumma adalah pekerja keras. Ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

Ia sendiri sangat beruntung dapat diterima sebagai pencuci pirin di tempat makan ini. Pemiliknya juga masih sangat muda mungkin seumuran dengan Taehyung hyung. Ahhh memikirkan Taehyung hyung membuatnya sangat merindukan hyungnya itu. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan hyungnya semenja ia diisolasi. Aahhh, jadi terbawa perasaan jadinya, kann..

Ngomong-ngomong nama pemiliknya Park Jimin dan dia sangat tampan dan baik, dan sialnya ia memiliki teman luar biasa menjengkelkan bernama Cha Eunwoo. Namja asing yang menolongnya saat dikejar preman gadungan waktu itu. Dia sangat menjengkelkan, wajahnya saja bak pangeran baik hati tapi jahilnya tidak dapat dideskripsikan, Jungkook rasanya ingin mencekiknya hingga tewas ketika Eunwoo menggodanya saat bekerja. Andaikan membunuh orang tidak dosa, sudah Jungkook lakukan saat pertemuan kedua mereka.

Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.00 dan Jungkook telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia berpamitan dengan pelayan disana dan keluar menuju tempat bekerja selanjutnya. Jungkook mempunyai dua pekerjaan etiap hari senin sampai jumat yaitu sebagai pencuci piring dan sebagi karyawan di toko kecil penjual kain-kain, benang, manik-manik dan sebagainya. Sedangkan sabtu dan minggu ia bekerja sebagai pengantar koran dan susu di pagi hari bersama hyunseob dan sebagai pengangkut barang di pasar ikan pada sore hari.

Jungkook sangat bersyukur ia mendapat pekerjaan banyak walaupun gajinya tak seberapa. Lelah tentu sering Jungkook alami, namun mengingat Yoon Ahjumma dan Hyunseob yang bekerja keras dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik mmbuatnya kembali bersemangat. Ia merasa nyaman dan hangat. Ini yang tak pernah ia rasakan meskipun di panti maupun keluarga Kim.

"euhmm?" Jungkook bergumam dan menatap bawah merasakan sepatunya tak nyaman dipakai dan ia mendapati bahwa bagian bawah sepatu bututnya terbuka semakin lebar. Well, apa yang kau harapkan dari sepatu buangan yang hanya ia lem denga lem kayu yang murah?

"hhh, sebaiknya aku lem dulu sebelum semakin parah" ucap Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir jalan dan mulai melepas sepatunya dan melemnya dengan lem kayu yang selalu ia bawa. Untuk jaga-jaga.

Untuk fokus dengan sepatunya, mengabaikan beberapa pejalan kaki yang menatapnya kasihan. Jungkook hanya memakai kaus putih tipin dengan jaket yang tak dapat melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya hawa saat ini. Hidung dan telingnya bahkan sudah memerah namun Jungkook sudah terbiasa beberapa minggu ini, lagupula nanti ia akan meminta teh panas saat kembali ke rumahnya.

"HYUNG!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras dan tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook terperanjat dan sepatu yang ia pegang lepas.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan dipinggir jalan seperti ini?" tanya Hyunseob namun Jungkook tetap menatapnya kosong.

"hyung astaga, aku memanggilmu sedari tadi bahkan tepat disebelah telingamu. Apa kau tak mendengarnya? Atau kau pura-pura?" Hyunseob menatap Jungkook kesal, sedari tadi ia memanggil Jungkook bahkan tepat ditelinganya namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Jungkook yang fokus terhadap sepatunya.

Jungkook tetap memandang Hyunseob kosong, ia memandang setiap gerak bibir Hyunseob dan ia tahu bahwa ia kacau. Telinganya tak berfungsi...

Disebuah ruangan dokter itu terlihat dua laki-laki yang saling berbicara serius. Yang satu adalah Dr. Jung dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang laki-laki yang berhadapan dengan Dr. Jung.

"lagipula, ketika ia kembalipun semuanya akan terlambat, sajangnim" ucap Dr. Jung sambil tersenyum licik menatap laki-laki paruh baya dihadapannya.

"obat itu akan menyerah sel otak dan membuat beberapa panca indranya mulai merusak, kau tak perlu mengotorkan tanganmu untuk menyingkirkan bocah itu" lanjut Dr. Jung tersenyum menang, dan dibalas kekahan oleh si sajangnim.

"apa tak ada penawarnya?" tanya si sajangnim membuka suaranya.

"sebenarnya jika malam itu ia tak kabur makan ia masih akan terselamatkan, namun ini bahkan lebih dari satu, tidak, dua minggu. Tak ada harapan" jawab Dr. Jung mengendikkan bahunya.

"tapi aku juga merasa sedih karena aku kehilangan kelinci percobaanku yang terfavorite" ucap Dr. Jung berpura-pura sedih.

"kau bahkan dapat menggunakan orang-orang gila disini. Apa susahnya"

"tapi mereka benar-benar gila, sedangkan Jungkook tidak..." jawab Dr. Jung memberi jeda,

"Kim sajangnim" dan lanjutnya menatap Kim sajangnim, kakek dari Kim Taehyung, mertua dari Kim Youngha.

TBC


	9. File 08 Tell Me

"Jungkook? Hyunseob, ada apa dengan hyung-mu?" tanya Yoon ahjumma melihat Hyunseob menggandeng Jungkook yang terlihat menundukkan wajahnya.

"ano, t-tadi aku bertemu Jungkook hyung di jalan, ahjumma. Jungkook hyung terlihat tidak sehat jadi hyung ijin untuk tidak bekerja hari ini" jawab Hyunseob menatap Yoon ahjumma dengan wajah terlihat khawatir.

Hyunseob tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Jungkook memang tidak baik, namun ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa pendengaran Jungkook bermasalah. Ini terjadi seperti ketika Jungkook kehilangan suaranya untuk untuk pertama kali. Awalnya Hyunseob akan memberitahu Yoon ahjumma namun Jungkook mencegahnya dengan airmata yang mengalir dari matanya. Dengan tulisan ia menjelaskan kalau Jungkook tidak ingin membuat Yoon ahjumm khawatir.

Hyunseob awalnya ragu, namun karena ia menghormati keinginan Jungkook maka ia menyanggupinya. Jadi seharian itu Hyunseob beralasan jika Jungkook sedang sakit tenggorokan kepada Yoon ahjumma ketika Jungkook tidak menjawab perkataan Yoon ahjumma.

"astaga, sebaiknya Jungkookie jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Jika seperti ini ahjumma merasa merepotkan kalian karena penyakit ahjumma" ucap Yoon ahjumma sedih membuat Hyunseob langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"astaga, ahjumma, Jungkook hyung dan Hyunseob tidak merasa direpotkan kok. Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi, oke. Kalau begitu Hyunseob antar hyung ke kamar sekarang, sebaiknya Yoon ahjumma juga beristirahat" ucap Hyunseob membawa Jungkook ke kamar mereka.

"Kimtae!" seorang namja tampan memanggil Taehyung yang sedang berjalan di koridor kampus dengan satu headset hitam di telinga kirinya.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Taehyung ketika namja tadi –Kim Seokjin- sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"ck, kali ini mereka keterlaluan" ucap Seokjin dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"siapa?"

"siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeongyeon dan serdadunya" dan jawaban Seokjin membuat Taehyung menghelakan nafasnya kasar. Yeoja-yeoja itu memang membuatnya kesal setiap hari, pikir Taehyung.

"apalagi yang mereka lakukan hyung?" tanya Taehyung lelah mengikuti langkah Seokjin menuju tempat yang menuai masalah.

"kau lihat saja sendiri"

Dan merekapun segera menuju tempat lapangan kampus, tempat kejadian perkara. Disana sudah banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berkumpul menatap di tengah lapangan kampus. Taehyung melihat beberapa mahasiswi yang menatap iba dan ada juga yang menahan tawa entah kenapa.

"permisi" ucap Taehyung kepada segorombol mahasiswi yang ada dihadapannya membuat mereka menoleh dengan wajah terkejut dan segera memberi jalan kepada Taehyung begitu seterusnya, hingga ia dapat melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya geram seketika.

"YOO JEONGYEON" teriak Taehyung geram membuat tiga yeoja yang berada dilapangan ditambah seorang yeoja yang diikat ditiang bendera menatapnya. Bedanya yeoja yang diikat menatapnya meminta tolong dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya sedangkan ketiga yeoja lainnya menatapnya takut namun juga arogan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Taehyung oppa" ucap Jeongyeon dengan ceria mengesampingkan rasa takutnya menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung geram menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan marah.

"kami hanya memberi pelajaran kepada jalang ini karena sudah menggoda oppa" jawab Jeonyeon menatap seorang yeoja yang nyatanya seorang senior dengan sinis.

"menggoda? Apa yang kau katakan?" Taehyung kini benar-benar mencapai batasnya.

"dia menggoda oppa dengan pura-pura menanyakan mata kuliah dan mengambil kesempatan mendekati oppa" kini Taehyung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jeongyeon dan menghampiri seniornya yang kini terlihat mengenaskan.

Bajunya compang-camping dan bahkan beberapa bagian terlihat robek, entah apa yang dilakukan yeoja-yeoja ini. Wajahnya juga terlihat memar dibagian pipinya dan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sial, ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"dengar Jeongyeon dan kalian berdua. Siapa, kapan, dan bagaimana ada seseorang yang mendekatiku bukan urusan kalian. Lebih baik kalian belajar dengan benar dan jangan hanya mengandalkan kekuasaan kalian hanya karena orangtua kalian investor universitas ini." Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya dan memegang seniornya yang terlihat lemas.

"ingat baik-baik, sekali lagi kalian membuat ulah karena diriku, aku pastikan kekuasaan kalian hilang dalam sekejap mata" ancam Taehyung dan membawa sang senior menuju klinik kampus.

Sedangkan ketiga yeoja tadi menatap punggung Taehyung takut. Ayolaahh, walaupun ayah-ayah mereka adalah seorang investor di Hangguk University, tidak ada apa-apanya dengan keluarga Kim. Sekali senggol mereka bisa menjadi gelandangan.

Taehyung membawa seniornya di klinik Universitas. Ia mendudukkan sang senior di atas kasur yang ada di klinik lalu pergi meninggalkan sang senior bersama perawat di sana.

"terima kasih,Taehyung-ah" ucap sang senior tersenyum kepada Taehyung sebelum Taehyung sempat keluar dari pintu klinik

"tidak masalah Tiffany sunbae" jawab Taehyung dan meninggalkan klinik menuju kelasnya.

Dalam perjalanannya Taehyung hanya menghelakan nafasnya lelah berkali-kali. Sungguh Jeongyeon dan serdadunya itu benar-benar meningkatkan darahnya. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan selain semena-mena? Ck.

Drtt drrrt drrrttt

Taehyung merasakan handphonenya bergetar berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dahinya mengkerut melihat appanya menelphon dirinya di jam jam kerja seperti ini. Dengan segera Taehyung mengangkat panggilan dari appanya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"Tae, Appa menemukannya" dan ucapan sang appa membuat Taehyung membatu seketika.

~Hopeless~

Jumat mendung dan Jungkook masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang tipis. Udara terlalu sejuk dan membuat badan Jungkook malas untuk digerakkan. Hari ini restoran tempatnya bekerja libur dalam tiga hari, jadi Jungkook tidak ada kerjaan untuk tiga hari ke depan di pagi sampai sore hari. Niatnya sih ia akan mencarinya nanti siang untuk pengganti sementara.

"hyung bangun. Astaga, ini sudah pukul sembilan dan kau masih tidur" Hyunseob datang dengan berkcak pinggang melihat Jungkook belum juga bangun dari kasurnya.

"ne, ne, astaga Hyunie kenapa kau cerewet sekali di pagi yang mendung ini" balas Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya sambil menguap setelah meregangkan tubuhny dengan malas.

"bagus. Kau sudah bangun dan keadaan panca indramu bagus, aku senang hyung" ucap Hyunseob tersenyum sedih, menghampiri sang hyung dan duduk disebelahnya.

"heheh, iya Hyunie-ya. Aku bersyukur tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan panca indraku hari ini" balas Jungkook tersenyum dan mengelus surai Hyunseob sayang.

Hyunseob sangat ingin bertanya sebenarnya ada apa denganan hyungnya. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama hampir sebulan namun ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui asal usul Jungkook kecuali fakta bahwa ia dari Seoul. Jungkook selalu menghindari topik mengenai keluarganya, entah kenapa.

"dimana ahjumma?" tanya Jungkook menatap Hyunseob yang bengong menatapnya.

"ahjumma tidur di kamarnya, hyung" jawab Hyunseob menatap Jungkook serius membuat Jungkook sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"jangan menatap hyung begitu. Kau menakuti hyung, Hyunie-ya" Jungkook mendorong dahi Hyunseob pelan dengan telunjuknya.

"hyung!"

"mwo?"

Dan hening untuk beberapa saat. Hyunseob menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca membuat Jungkook kaget menatap Hyunseob. Dengan segera Jungkook mendekap tubuh Hyunseob pelan.

"ada apa hmm? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jungkook mengelus kepala Hyunseob sayang dan seketika tangisan Hyunseob pecah. Ia memeluk Jungkook erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook.

"ada apa Hyunseob-ah? Jangan seperti ini, hyung juga ikut sedih jika kau seperti ini" tanya Jungkook melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajah yang lebih mudah yang kini telah dibanjiri air mata.

"ada apa hmm?"

"aku takut hyung" ucap Hyunseob diantara isakannya.

"takut kenapa?" Jungkook menatap Hyunseob bingung dan menghapus air mata sang adik.

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan hyung? Kenapa pendengaran, suara bahkan penglihatan hyung bisa menghilang sewaktu-waktu? Apa hyung juga mengidap penyakit yang serius?"

Pertanyaan Hyunseob membuat Jungkook tersenyum sedih menatapnya. Jujur Jungkook juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Walaupun faktanya Jungkook juga mempunyai firasat bahwa apapun yang dialaminya sekarang ada kaitannya dengan percobaan-percobaan yang dilakukan Dr. Jung dulu padanya.

"hyung?" Hyunseob menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"h-hyung, hyung juga t-tidak tahu Hyunseob-ah. Hyung juga tidak megerti" Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya membuat Hyunseob meneteskan air matanya kembali.

"hyung lelah Hyunseob-ah. Sebenarnya hyung sudah lelah dengan kehidupan hyung" Jungkook tetap menundukkan kepalanya, namun Hyunseo dapat merasakan tetesan air mata yang mengenai punggung tangannya yang berada diatas pangkuan Jungkook.

"ceritalah hyung, aku juga ingin mengetahui siapa hyung sebenarnya. Siapa keluarga baru Hyunseob ini" ucap Hyunseob sedih menatap Jungkook yang setia menundukkan kepalanya.

Jeda sebentar, tidak ada yang beranjak dan mengeluarkan suara. Hyunseob yang menunggu jawaban Jungkook dan Jungkook yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya?

"kejadiannya terlalu panjang dan rumit, Hyunseob-ah" ucap Jungkook menatap Hyunseob ragu.

"dengar hyung. Aku tahu aku masih bocah tapi aku akan mencoba mengerti hyung. Pertama kali aku melihat hyung, aku tahu bahwa kau sudah melewati banyak beban yang kau alami. Sinar matamu meredup, hingga kinipun aku tahu bahwa kebahagiaan dariku dan ahjumma tidak mampu membawa sinar mata hyung yang tak pernah kami lihat kembali. Jadi, buat Hyunseob mengerti dan Hyunseob akan mencoba membantu dan memahami, hyung. Kita keluarga bukan?" ucap Hyunseob membuat Jungkook menatapnya dalam.

"baiklah, hyung akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu" putus Jungkook memegang tangan Hyunseob erat.


End file.
